Confessions
by Corrinn
Summary: Lots of lemony goodness with my two favorite KKM pairings ConYuu and GwenGun! . Plenty of yaoi, so if it's not your thing, don't read.


Conrad tried his best. He really did. He just wasn't fast enough to stop the sword that flew in an arc down at his precious king's neck

"YURI!" Conrad screamed.

Yuri turned and just before the sword connected he whisper "I will love you forever."

Conrad screamed again, this time an almost otherworldly sound. Gwendal grabbed him in a hug and Conrad kept screaming. He fought against his older brother for several seconds before the sobs that wracked his body took all of his energy and he collapsed. Gwendal held his younger brother's head against his shoulder doing all he could to try to comfort him. Conrad couldn't be comforted. He had promised to be by his king's side and protect him forever and he had failed. Failed miserably in the one task that he had so valiantly boasted of being able to do.

He cried until he had nothing left and then passed out. He woke up to find his brother's arms still around him and the morning sun drifting through his... bedroom window? Conrad sat up quickly. He looked at his brother who gave him a strange glance. It had been years since the older mazoku had cared for his brother while he had nightmares. Nightmare...dream... it was all only a dream.

"Yuri, is his majesty okay?"

Gwendal nodded. "You must have been having one hell of a dream. I could hear you in my bedchamber. It's a wonder you didn't wake the entire castle. So what was the dream about?"

Conrad told him and finished it with "I never got to tell him how I feel about him. Gwendal, do you think I should tell him, or not? I mean, the terror of that dream. Of him never knowing that I don't protect him out of loyalty because he's the king, but because I can't stand the thought of losing him. Because I want, no need, to be by his side forever."

Gwendal shook his head. "Conrad, you know that he's engaged to Wolfram. I know what you are going through about being afraid to tell the one you love how you feel. I deal with it every day. It hurts doesn't it." Conrad nodded, pretending to be a little confused, but knowing exactly who his brother was talking about. "What I think you should do is set the boy down and tell him exactly how you feel about him. Get it all out on the table. If he rejects you, then so be it. Otherwise, you will have a long and happy life by his side."

Conrad stood to find the maoh. "Brother, I would take your own advice if I were you. Trust me when I tell you, a confession would be well received."

Gwendal looked thunderstruck as his brother dressed and left the room. His heart started pounding when he began to think of his secret love and what their reaction would be when he said those three little words.

Being that it was still early in the morning, Conrad decided to check the king's bedroom first. He knew he had made a correct assumption when he reached out to knock on the door and it was flung open in his face.

"Fine, wimp, see if I care. You were always a low down, hateful, cheating loser. I hope whoever you find to put up with your crap can tolerate you for half as long as I have."

Wolfram stalked off down the hallway, smoke trailing after him. Yuri stood in the doorway and smiled at Conrad, whose heart was pounding in chest.

"Did you need something, Conrad."

"Oh. Uh, your majesty, I-"

Yuri put a hand on Conrad's arm and the older man shuddered deliciously at the contact. Yuri thought Conrad was coming down with something and pulled him into his room, shutting the door behind him. He sat Conrad down on the window seat and crossed his arms.

"Conrad, are you getting sick?"

Conrad shook his head. "N-n-no, your majesty. I-I just am a little lightheaded. I haven't had breakfast yet, so that's probably it."

Yuri reached out and touched Conrad's arm. Conrad almost flinched. Alone with the one he loved body and soul. It was all he could do not to take his young king on the bed, on the floor, on the chair...

"Conrad, are you blushing?" Yuri asked.

"Your majesty," Conrad cleared his throat, his blush spreading. It was now or never. Who knew when they'd get time alone again. "I...just...wanted to say that I-"

Conrad paused, nervous and afraid to go on. Yuri started getting nervous as well. What if his dashing knight fell in love with someone else? What if he was trying to tell the king that he couldn't be there for him? Yuri's eyes welled up with tears. He'd secretly had a crush on Conrad since they met and in the time since then, his feelings had developed into a full blown love. Conrad made his day brighter, he made the world around him a happier place. He covered his face with his hands and turned his back. Conrad sighed heavily, knowing that he had screwed the entire confession up.

"Yuri," he started. Before he could say any more Yuri began to speak.

"Conrad, you're wanting to tell me that you found someone to love. That this person means the world to you. That because of them, you're going to have to leave me. Is that it?"

"You're correct on most of that." Yuri sank to the floor, wishing he would melt into it and never feel anything again. Conrad moved over to him and placed a hand on the younger man's back. "Like I said you're correct on most of that. I have fallen in love with someone. This person does mean the world to me. And," he took a deep breath, "not even death can stop me from protecting this person. Yuri, you are the only one I could ever love. I will be by your side forever, protecting you from harm. I told you that long ago and I still mean it. Now, you must think I am horrible for confessing to someone who is already spoken for, so I'll take my leave."

Yuri leaped up and threw his arms around the man he loved. "Oh Conrad, I've loved you for so long. I'm not engaged. You saw Wolfram yelling at me?" Conrad nodded, stunned at these new revelations. "Well, I just broke it off with him this morning. I figured, even if I never got the nerve up to tell you how I feel, that I couldn't lead Wolfram on like that."

Conrad stood with his arms limp at his sides, the feeling of Yuri pressing into him sending shivers up and down his spine. It took a second for all of this to sink in. When it did, he threw his arms around Yuri and crushed him to his chest. He wanted to carry the king over to his large bed and have his way with him over and over again, but he didn't want to scare him off when they had only just confessed. He was in for a huge surprise.

Yuri started to pull at Conrad's uniform, looking for the best way to get it off of the knight. His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought that Conrad might not want this, but when he looked down and saw the bulge in the older man's pants, he knew he could continue. Yuri made quick work of the buttons on the jacket and threw it to one side. He had just removed the shirt underneath when Conrad grabbed his hands.

"Your ma- Yuri, do you really want this? I really do love you and will tell you honestly tell you that I'd love to take you now, but we don't have to do this yet."

Yuri's only response was to kiss the now shirtless Conrad with a burning passion that the older man had never seen before. His hands slid lower and Conrad took that as an invitation for him to touch the man he loved. He started unbuttoning Yuri's shirt and threw it aside as his own pants slid down. Yuri backed up to the bed and sat down. Conrad took a step forward to follow, but Yuri held up his hand.

"Conrad, I never get to see you naked like this. I just want to look at you for a second." He smiled softly as he burned into his memory every muscle and every scar that covered his soon to be lover's body. Conrad stood there, watching Yuri's face, feeling like his king's eyes were caressing his body. He shivered with delight. Finally after a few minutes, Conrad couldn't take it any longer. He walked slowly and deliberately over to Yuri and pushed him down onto his bed with a deep and lingering kiss. Before climbing on top of him, he made sure to remove the last layer of clothing that was blocking him from the rest of Yuri's body. Yuri barely waited for his pants to be dropped on the floor before he locked his arms and legs around Conrad, causing their erections to rub together and both men moaned. Conrad maneuvered them into a more comfortable position on the bed with Yuri's legs wrapped around him. God he was so sexy, Conrad thought. Outwardly he just moaned again as Yuri's hands traveled his body tracing the lines of his chest and abs, trailing down to his manhood.

Yuri bit his lip nervously. He'd never done this before. He looked at Conrad for a confirmation that he was doing everything fine so far. Conrad's eyes blazed into his own.

"Conrad, this-this is my first time, I don't know if I'm doing a good job. I just-"

Conrad leaned forward and quieted the young king with a passionate kiss. Yuri tangled his fingers in Conrad's hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue flicked out and Conrad opened his mouth, his own tongue joining Yuri's in a mock battle. He ground his hips forward, their erections rubbing together again. His fingers made a fiery trail across Yuri's chest and abdomen. Yuri gasped and moaned each time he his a sensitive spot, digging his fingers into Conrad's back.

"Oh God, Yuri, I want to take this slow, but I'm not sure how long I can wait."

Yuri moaned passionately into Conrad's mouth and Conrad ground his hips forward again. He gasped as Yuri grabbed a hold of his manhood and stroked it over and over again. He started to move his hips in time with Yuri's hand and before he could lose control, he began to do the same thing to Yuri. Having Conrad's hand on him was almost enough to send the younger man overboard, but he was able to hold off for a short while. He would try to last forever if only Conrad would keep up what he was doing. The older man stopped, however, causing Yuri to look at him with an almost upset look on his face.

"Yuri, I would like to take this all the way, but not if you're not ready."

Conrad was about to say more when Yuri slapped him across the cheek. Conrad's jaw fell open in shock and then fire blazed anew as he became more turned on than before. He pinned Yuri's arms with one hand and with the other reached down to prepare his entrance. He kissed him over and over again trying to pour all his love and desire into each kiss so Yuri wouldn't notice the pain of what was about to happen. When he was convinced that he had Yuri in a blissful haze, he positioned himself and with one powerful thrust was in. Yuri yelped and bucked against the pain Conrad leaned back to look in Yuri's eyes and when the younger man started to move his hips, he moved with him.

Conrad started thrusting slowly, but when Yuri began to move his own hips faster, he picked up speed. Soon, both men were calling each other's names and moaning words of love. Conrad reached down and grabbed Yuri's erection with one hand while propping himself up with the other. He began to stroke the king in time with his thrusts. Just hearing Yuri moan his name time and again turned him on and he picked up speed again. With one last powerful thrust, both climaxed at the same time, each screaming out the other's name. Conrad held himself up for only a couple of seconds longer before collapsing next to his lover. Both whispered I love you before pulling the blankets up and falling asleep in each others arms.

Gwendal knocked on the king's door a few hours later. Yuri had missed a meeting with his advisors and Conrad was suspiciously absent as well. Gwendal rolled his eyes. It was probably just another one of Yuri's "escapes". Something nagged at the back of his mind and Gwendal went ahead and opened the door. When he stepped into the room, a shocking sight greeted him. Clothes were flung all over the room. Were those the parts to Conrad's uniform?! He stepped farther into the room, shut the door, and turned to the bed. His jaw hit the floor. There was his majesty, snuggled against Conrad, who had his arms around the king. The two were covered with a blanket, but Gwendal knew by the appearance of the room that they were naked. He quickly exited the room thinking that for once he would forgive the boy for missing a meeting.

Conrad must have confessed. The king must have accepted. He took a deep, shuddering breath. Maybe it would work out for him. He made his way to his one true love's office. Gwendal didn't even take the time to knock on the door, but entered and shut the door quickly behind him. Gorgeous lavender eyes looked up and locked with his own eyes. Those lips he desperately wanted to crush beneath his own parted in a smile. Long silvery hair swirled as that graceful, beautiful body stood.

"Is there something I could help you with, Gwendal?"

Gwendal closed his eyes. Oh my god, that voice was so sexy. "Gunter, I," he took a deep breath and walked forward. "I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you. I can't stand the thought of being away from you any longer."

"It's about time Gwendal, my love." Gunter covered the rest of the distance between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around Gwendal and pressed his body against him. Gwendal groaned against Gunter's lips as the older man pulled his head down.

Gwendal mumbled something about moving the action to one of their bedrooms, but Gunter shook his head. "No, my love, we are not going anywhere." He began to strip Gwendal and once the stoic mazoku stood naked in front of him he stripped himself. He shoved papers off of his desk onto the floor and pushed Gwendal down on top of the now clean surface. "I think I have waited long enough for you that I'm not going to wait for us to make it to a bedroom." He climbed on top of Gwendal and kissed him fiercely.

Yuri woke up slowly and stretched. He really hoped that what just happened wasn't a dream and when he saw Conrad's smiling face beside him, he knew it had really happened. Conrad was his now and forever. He reached over to touch Conrad's face when something hit him. The meeting! Oh crap, he missed the meeting. Yuri leaped out of bed with Conrad close behind. Both dressed in a hurry and tore off down the hallway towards Gunter's office. Conrad reached out to knock when they heard a noise seep through the door. The two looked at each other. More noises and moans came from the office, reminding the pair of the noises that they had made earlier. After waiting only a few more seconds, they raced each other back to Yuri's room, barely getting the door shut before tearing off one another's clothes.

_A/N: I couldn't resist trying out some juicy lemony goodness with a couple of my favorite couples ever. Hope you enjoy. Also, I don't own the characters, only what I do to them. :) Please review and let me know what you thought._


End file.
